Fortune Cookie Fails
by CinderellaAtTheBall
Summary: Sirius brings Chinese food home, but he and Remus are not impressed with their fortunes...Wolfstar fluff. For Crissie!


_Some fluffy Wolfstar for the lovely Crissie. Happy birthday!_

_Note: I guess this is a Muggle!AU but it's not explicitly mentioned in the piece._

**MC4A**

**Stacked with:** n/a

**Individual Challenge(s):** In a Flash (N); Gryffindor MC x2; Bow Before the Blacks; Old Shoes; Ways to the Heart

**Representation(s):** Wolfstar; Chinese food

**Bonus Challenge(s):** Cooler Yelp; Terse

**Tertiary Bonus Challenge(s):** n/a

**Word Count:** 638

* * *

**Fortune Cookie Fails**

"Remus! I brought Chinese for dinner!" Sirius called.

Remus dragged himself to the bedroom door. He hadn't been feeling well lately, but the sight of his lover bearing food was a welcome one, and he suddenly found himself with more energy than he'd had in days.

"Sirius," he murmured, wrapping his arms around the handsome dark-haired man. "You are a lifesaver, you know that?"

"I know I am," Sirius replied, squeezing him back.

"Such modesty," Remus laughed, pecking his cheek.

"Hey, you try being a _modest_ Black," Sirius countered before pulling him in for a longer kiss, this time on the lips.

As Remus followed Sirius into the kitchen, he had to concede that the other man had a point. The Black family wasn't exactly known for humility.

Sirius rummaged in the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. Remus put the kettle on to make tea for himself. His throat was in desperate need of something soothing.

"What'd you get?" he asked, nodding at the white paper takeaway containers.

"Beef and broccoli for me, sesame noodles for the resident vegetarian," Sirius announced, presenting Remus with one of the boxes.

"My favorite," he said with a smile. The food was still warm, so he opted to grab the container by its silver handle when carrying it over to the small wooden table.

Sirius rolled his eyes and slid a pair of chopsticks toward Remus. "You know, contrary to what you may think, I _do_ pay attention to things like that."

"I appreciate the reminder that you do in fact have a heart," Remus teased. He picked up the chopsticks and tried, unsuccessfully, to pick up a bite of noodles. Several more tries were likewise failures. Sirius, who had been watching him with an amused smirk, finally took pity on him and passed him a fork. At this point, Remus' water boiled, and his lover jumped up to prepare some chamomile tea for him.

"Thanks," Remus said gratefully.

Sirius kissed his forehead. "Anything for you."

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Remus hadn't even realized how hungry he was, and his lover seemed equally ravenous. Finally, Sirius leaned back in his chair and let out a belch.

"Nice," Remus said sarcastically.

"Let a man live a little, Remus," Sirius grinned, taking a swig of beer. "My dear old mum would have died of embarrassment if she was here."

"So you've told me." Remus had indeed heard tales of the prim and proper Walburga Black, and was glad that he'd never had to meet her. No doubt she would consider him an unorthodox match for her son.

After taking one last bite of food, Remus sighed contentedly. "That was amazing. Thanks for being yummy," he told his half-empty container.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Were you talking to the food or to me?"

"To the food. I would never describe _you_ as yummy," Remus smirked.

"You wouldn't? How, pray tell, would you describe me, then?" Sirius asked with exaggerated politeness.

Remus pretended to think for a moment. "Slow," he said at last, eyes twinkling. "A bit thick, and definitely lacking in charisma."

"Funny, I could say the same about you," Sirius shot back.

Remus laughed and peered inside the takeout bag. "Still got room for a fortune cookie?"

Sirius nodded and accepted the proffered dessert. He pulled the wrapper open and quickly cracked the cookie in two to find the little slip of paper. "'You will die alone and poorly dressed.' What the hell? What's yours say, Remus?"

Remus had taken his time opening his fortune cookie and was only just getting the paper out. He cleared his throat and read, "'You will be hungry again in one hour.'"

"God," Sirius said, shaking his head, "whoever writes these fortunes deserves to be fired."

Remus couldn't help but agree.


End file.
